List of video games with female protagonists
This is a list of video games with female protagonists. Games included on the list are those where you are required to play a female character and she is clearly the protagonist. Games where a female is co-protagonist are also included , but if and only if playing her character in certain chapters is a requisite for overall progress. Games where you can optionally select the character's gender or select a character from a list that includes a female do not count. Games such as RPGs where a female character can be put as the lead in a party do not count unless the character is clearly the main focus of the story. Games titled after female characters (e.g. Zelda) or that feature them heavily on box art and ads (e.g. Everquest) also do not count since they have male protagonists. Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). A * Advanced V.G. series ** Advanced V.G. ** Advanced V.G. 2 * Æon Flux * Alias * Aliens (MSX) * Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt * Alisia Dragoon * American McGee's Alice * ''Angelique'' series * Another Mind * Ape Escape 3 * Athena * Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life B * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance series ** Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance ** Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II * Beach Spikers * Beat 'Em & Eat 'Em * Beyond Good & Evil * ''BloodRayne'' series ** BloodRayne ** BloodRayne 2 * B.L.U.E. Legend of Water * from the ''Broken Sword'' series ** Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror ** Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon * ''Buffy The Vampire Slayer'' series ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Game Boy Color) ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox) ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrath of the Darkhul King ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Quest for Oz * Bullet Witch C * from the ''Castlevania'' series ** Castlevania Legends ** Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Catwoman * ''Charlie's Angels * ''Clock Tower'' series ** Clock Tower: The First Fear ** Clock Tower (aka Clock Tower 2) ** Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within (aka Clock Tower: Ghost Head) ** Clock Tower 3 * The Colonel's Bequest * Cotton series D * ''D'' series ** D ** Enemy Zero ** D2 * Dark Angel * Dark Cloud 2 * from the ''Dead or Alive'' series ** Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball ** Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 ** Dead or Alive: Code Chronos * Death by Degrees * Deception III: Dark Delusion * Daigasso! Band Brothers * ''Dino Crisis'' series ** Dino Crisis ** Dino Crisis 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Drakan * Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * Drill Dozer * Druuna: Morbus Gravis E * El Viento * Elemental Gearbolt * Elvira series ** Elvira: The Arcade Game (C64) ** Elvira II (C64) * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Elektra Natchios F * Fahrenheit (aka Indigo Prophecy) * ''Fatal Frame'' series (aka Rei and Project Zero) ** Fatal Frame ** Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly ** Fatal Frame III: The Tormented * Fear Effect series ** Fear Effect ** Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix * from the Final Fantasy series ** Final Fantasy VI ** Final Fantasy X ** Final Fantasy X-2 ** Final Fantasy XII ** Final Fantasy XIII * from the Fire Emblem series ** Fire Emblem ** Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Flash Gal * Front Mission 4 G * from the ''Gabriel Knight'' series ** Gabriel Knight 2: The Beast Within ** Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned * ''Ghost in the Shell'' series ** Ghost in the Shell ** Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * The Guardian Legend * ''Gunslinger Girl'' series H * Half Life: Decay * ''Harvest Moon'' series * Haunting Ground * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.² * from the ''The House of the Dead'' series ** The House of the Dead III ** The House of the Dead 4 I * Innocent Until Caught 2: Presumed Guilty * Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja J * ''Jill of the Jungle'' series ** Jill of the Jungle ** Jill Goes Underground ** Jill Saves the Prince K * Kagero: Deception II * Kameo: Elements of Power * Kartia: The Word of Fate * Keepsake * Kiki Kaikai (arcade) (see also ''Pocky & Rocky'' series) * ''Kim Possible'' series ** Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Disney's Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? ** Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini * from the ''King's Quest'' series ** King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella ** King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Koudelka * Kuon * Kya: Dark Lineage L * Lady Sia * Lady Stalker * La Pucelle: Tactics * ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider series (see ''Tomb Raider'' series) * Laura Bow series ** The Colonel's Bequest ** The Dagger of Amon Ra * The Legend of Kyrandia, Book Two: The Hand of Fate * from the ''Leisure Suit Larry'' series ** Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals ** Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work * Little Princess: Maru Oukoku no Ningyou Hime 2 * Lizzie McGuire series ** Lizzie McGuire: On the Go ** Lizzie McGuire 2: Lizzie Diaries ** Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc * The Longest Journey series ** The Longest Journey ** Dreamfall: The Longest Journey * Lost Kingdoms series ** Lost Kingdoms ** Lost Kingdoms II M * Machine Head (video game) * Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji * Malice * Math Rescue * Mary-Kate and Ashley series ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Crush Course ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Get a Clue ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Girls' Night Out ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - License to Drive ** Mary-Kate and Ashley: Winners Circle ** Mary-Kate and Ashley's Magical Mystery Mall ** Mary-Kate and Ashley's Pocket Planner ** (The New Adventures of) Mary-Kate and Ashley * Mary King: Riding Star * Medal of Honor: Underground * Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * ''Metroid'' series ** Metroid ** Metroid 2: Return of Samus ** Super Metroid ** Metroid Fusion ** Metroid Zero Mission ** Metroid Prime ** Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ** Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ** Metroid Prime Pinball ** Metroid Prime: Hunters ** Metroid Dread * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne * Mischief Makers * Monster World IV * Ms. Pac Man * Mugen Senshi Valis N * Nightshade * from the ''No One Lives Forever'' series ** No One Lives Forever ** No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way O * Oni * Ōkami P * P.N. 03 * Panel de Pon * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Paradise * Parasite Eve series ** Parasite Eve ** Parasite Eve II * Pepper's Adventures in Time * Perfect Dark series ** Perfect Dark ** Perfect Dark Zero * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Phantasmagoria * Phantasy Star * Phantom Brave * Pippa Funnell series ** Pippa Funnell: Stable Adventure ** Pippa Funnell: Take the Reins ** Pippa Funnell: The Stud Farm Inheritance * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat * Plundered Hearts * Pocky & Rocky series (aka Kiki Kaikai) ** Kiki Kaikai (arcade) ** Pocky & Rocky (aka Kiki Kaikai: Nazo no Kuro Manto) ** Pocky & Rocky 2 (aka KiKi KaiKai: Tukiyozoushi) ** Pocky & Rocky with Becky (aka KiKi KaiKai Advance) * Portal Runner * The Powerpuff Girls series ** Powerpuff Girls ** Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction ** Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Primal * Psycho Soldier Q * Quarky & Quaysoo's Turbo Science R * Red Ninja: End Of Honor * from the ''Resident Evil'' series ** Resident Evil ** Resident Evil 2 ** Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ** Resident Evil—Code: Veronica ** Resident Evil Zero * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure * ''Rockett series ** Rockett's New School ** Rockett's Tricky Decision ** Rockett's Secret Invitation ** Rockett's First Dance ** Rockett's Camp Adventure * Rogue Ops * Rule of Rose * Rumble Roses series ** Rumble Roses ** Rumble Roses XX S *Sailor Moon video games * Scurge: Hive * Secret Paths series ** Secret Paths in the Forest ** Secret Paths to the Sea * Septerra Core * Shantae * Silent Hill 3 * Silhouette Mirage * Space Bunnies Must Die! * Space Channel 5 * StarCraft: Ghost * Starfire Soccer Challenge * ''Star Ocean 2 * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Still Life * Stolen * Suikoden III * Summer Heat Beach Volleyball * Super Metroid (see also ''Metroid'' series) * Super Princess Peach * Super Variable Geo * Syberia series ** Syberia ** Syberia II * Sonic Rush T * from the ''Tenchu'' series ** Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (aka Tenchu: Return from Darkness on Xbox) ** Tenchu: Fatal Shadows * ''That's So Raven'' series ** That's So Raven ** That's So Raven 2: Supernatural Style ** That's So Raven 3 * ''Threads of Fate'' * ''Time Crisis'' series on PlayStation ** Time Crisis ** Time Crisis: Project Titan ** Time Crisis: Crisis Zone ** Time Crisis II ** Time Crisis 3 ** Time Crisis 4 * Time Gal * TimeSplitters 2 * ''Tomb Raider'' series ** Tomb Raider ** Tomb Raider II ** Tomb Raider III ** Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation ** Tomb Raider: Chronicles ** Tomb Raider (Game Boy Color) ** Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword ** Tomb Raider: The Prophecy ** Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness ** Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend ** Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Touch Detective * ''Touhou Project'' series **''Highly Responsive to Prayers'' **''Story of Eastern Wonderland'' **''Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream'' **''Lotus Land Story'' **''Mystic Square'' **''Embodiment of Scarlet Devil'' **''Perfect Cherry Blossom'' **''Imperishable Night'' **''Immaterial and Missing Power'' **''Phantasmagoria of Flower View'' **''Shoot the Bullet'' * Trace Memory * Traffic Department 2192 * TЯAPT * Treasure of the Rudras * Tribes: Vengeance * Trouble Shooter U * Umihara Kawase * Um Jammer Lammy * Urban Chaos * The Urbz: Sims In The City V * Valkyrie No Densetsu * Valkyrie Profile series ** Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth ** Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vinyl Goddess From Mars * Vixen W * Wild'9 * Wild Arms 3 * Wonder Momo * Word Rescue X * The_X-Files: Resist or Serve * ''Xena: Warrior Princess'' series ** Xena: Warrior Princess (Playstation) ** Xena: Warrior Princess: The Talisman of Fate ** Xena: Warrior Princess (Game Boy Color) ** Xena: Warrior Princess: Death in Chains ** Xena: Warrior Princess: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ** Xena: Warrior Princess (Playstation 2, Europe only) * ''Xenosaga'' series ** Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht ** Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse ** Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Y * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone Z * Zanzarah: The Hidden Portal * from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series ** Zelda's Adventure ** ''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zombies Ate My Neighbors See also *List of video games with female antagonists External links *Female protagonists on MobyGames Female Protagonists